Nuestro Secreto
by Gaia-drea
Summary: Después de las Guerras Clon, ObiWan tomó un nuevo padawan. Pero no todo es tan sencillo, si ELLA tiene un carácter muy fuerte y además esa amiga de Anakin.
1. Chapter 1y2

Salvo Angel, ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen. Son todos de George Lucas

Cap 1.

-No toleraré este comportamiento.

-Usted no tolera nada.

Obi-Wan se encontraba en una de las múltiples salas del Templo Jedi hablando con una joven padawan que tenía a su cargo, desde hacía poco tiempo.

Aquella padawan era el vivo reflejo de su juventud. Tozuda y cabezota. Por eso la apreciaba…

-Debes comprender que no debiste reacción de esa manera. Lo que te pide es imposible según nuestro dogma.

-Voy a cumplirlo. Aunque el consejo no me haya dado el visto bueno.

-Formo parte del Consejo, Angel, sabes que podría informar de esto.

-Pero sé que no lo hará.

-Y que razón tienes-dijo sonriendo. Ella se la correspondió

Obi-Wan observó todo el proceso que provocaba una sonrisa de esa muchacha.

Aquellas mariposas en el estómago, que él también sonriera…" Obi-Wan por dios…"

Regresó al mundo real y vio como su padawan le miraba de forma extraña…¿O era él quien estaba empezando a tener visiones?

-¿Se encuentra bien maestro?-preguntó Angel que ahora se encontraba junto a él.

-Si, es sólo… estaba pensando que me recuerdas mucho a mí.-dijo para salir del paso.

-¡Maestro! Creo estar segura que yo soy mucho más guapa…- Obi-Wan rió la gracia de su padawan.

-No me refería a eso. Aunque déjame decirte que sin duda yo soy mucha más atractivo-"sin duda" dijo por lo bajini Angel- Me refería en cuanto al carácter. Todo el mundo me decía que era muy tozudo y cabezota, la viva imagen de mi maestro, y tú eres exactamente igual.

- Así que es como una tradición familiar.

-Se podría decir que sí.

Ambos rieron y salieron de aquella sala. Angel, convencida, ya de que su maestro no iba a decir nada. Dirigió su andar hacia su habitación, mientras que Obi-Wan fue hacia la sala de meditación.

Allí conseguía librarse de sus dudas. Si eso no funcionaba, siempre podía recurrir a Anakin, o incluso a Yoda.

Después de llega allí, se sentó en uno de los almohadones que habían en el suelo. Cruzó las piernas, cerró los ojos y analizó sus pensamientos.

Descubrió que todos ellos se centraban en su padawan. Directa o indirectamente todo lo que ocupaba su mente estaba relacionado con Angel.

Se descubrió a si mismo analizando sus facciones, su manera de moverse, de sonreír…de existir.

" Obi-Wan, este no es un comportamiento propio de ti".

Todos sus recuerdos también se centraban en ella.

Recordó cómo esta le había abrazado después de comunicarle que iba a ser su maestro.

Porque su relación había nacido mucho antes de que fueran maestro-padawan. Él había sido una especie de ángel guardián para ella. A pesar de tener otro padawan, siempre había estado pendiente de su vida, de su adiestramiento, de su habilidad con la fuerza. Y Anakin lo comprendía, de hecho él mismo le había animando a tomarla como su segundo padawan después de que lo nombraran Jedi.

Quizás por eso sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, de protegerla, de cuidar de ella… o quizás no.

Algo más sereno pero no aliviado, Obi-Wan salió de aquella sala en dirección a ninguna parte.

Cap 2.

Angel se encontraba tumbada en la cama con la vista fija en el techo.

Últimamente su maestro había estado muy extraño, como distante. Pero tampoco le preocupaba… debía ser la crisis de los 30… ¿De los 30¿Tan segura estaba de que su maestro tan sólo tenía 30 años?

Un día de estos debería preguntárselo. Sólo para ver su reacción.

Proyectó esa imagen en su mente y no puedo evitar reír.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el escritorio. Sacó un libreta y un lápiz y regresó a la cama.

Una de sus mayores aficiones era dibujar, y solía hacerlo para desahogarse. Algunos escribía, otros cantaban, ella dibujaba.

Comenzó a trazar líneas sobre el papel, dejando llevar su mano. Y cuando esta dejó de moverse, no se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba impreso sobre el papel.

El rostro de su maestro.

Se quedó observando durante unos instantes el dibujo, admirando las facciones de aquel rostro, que para su sorpresa había sido dibujado con increíble exactitud. Pero algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Por la puerta aparecía el retratado en carne y hueso…

-Obi-Wan..¿No le han enseñado a llama a la puerta?

-Soy tu aestro , no tengo porque hacerlo.

-¿Y si resulta que estoy en ropa interior?

-¡Qué desgracia!- dijo dramatizando.

-Es imposible.

-Gracias. ¿Puedo saber que estabas haciendo?- Angel, pensó en la respuesta. Sabía que su maestro quería que después de la charla meditara, pero evidentemente no lo había hecho.

-Bueno meditaba sobre el porqué de mi existencia y mi labor en este mundo…

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja al ver la gran mentira que le estaba soltando su padawan. Por una parte le hacía gracia pero por otra parte…¿Qué le estaba ocultando?

-Ya…entonces…¿Qué es esto?-dijo cogiendo la libreta y echando un vistazo a su interior.- ¡Vaya¿Yo soy el motivo de tu existencia?-dijo al ver su retrato.

-No es lo suficientemente importante como para ser el motivo de mi existencia se lo puedo asegurar-dijo Angel levantándose con la intención de recuperar su libreta.

-Me ofendes. Esperaba otra cosa de ti, Angel. Yo que me había hecho ilusiones…

-A los Jedi no se les está permitido sentir amor.

-Perdón. ¿Tienes fiebre?-dijo tocando la frente de la muchacha con la palma de su mano- No puede ser que la Jedi que revindica que le parece mal que los Jedi no puedan sentir, esté diciendo esto.

Al sentir el contacto de la mano de su maestro sobre su piel, un escalofrío le recorrió de parte a parte.

Muxos mikelis


	2. Chapter 3

Wolas! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capi de este mini-fic sobre Obi-Wan. Ante nada quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me dejaron reviews... muxas gracias !

**_Just Another: _**me alegro de que te gustara, este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Obi-Wan, así que también espero que te guste como sigue.

**_Elena:_** de nuevo, me alegro de que te gustara. La razón por la que no he descrito a Angel, es para que cada una se pueda sentir identificada... espero que no te importe, si es así.. wneo ya incluiré alguna descripción. Tan sólo dimelo ok?

**_Altheia Kenobi: _**por tercera ves, me alegro de que te guste jeje. Prometo hacer los capis másl largos, o al menos lo intentaré, porque todo depende de como tenga ese día la imaginación. Por cierto... me gusta tu nombre ;)

Cap. 3

Obi-Wan observaba atentamente desde la cama, todos los gestos de su padawan. Se dio cuanta de que en realidad no era una niña. Desde que se habían conocido había cambiado. Física y sicológicamente. Aquel ya era el cuerpo de una mujer, y aunque las ropas Jedi lo ocultaran, con el simple contacto de sus cuerpos durante unos segundos lo había podido notar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Angel. Aquel día su maestro se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña, ya era la segunda vez que se quedaba…¿Ido?

-Si, creo que ha sido el golpe, que me ha atontado un poco.- Angel le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse- Gracias.

Cuando sus manos entraron en contacto ambos notaron como una especie de descarga eléctrica les recorría. Angel soltó inmediatamente la mano de su maestro pero sus ojos se encontraron, y ella volvió a notar aquella mirada en su maestro… Le brillaban los ojos, y parecía mirar más allá de ella, como si estuviera mirando en su interior.

-Le agradecería que no me mirar así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me hace sentir incómoda.

Obi-Wan sonrió al oírle decir eso. Pero su mirada no cambió si no que se volvió más intensa. Y Angel, que no pudo sostener su mirada, se dio la vuelta y centró su atención de nuevo en la libreta.

Por su parte el maestro sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Aquella inocencia, timidez y picardía le estaba trastornado de una manera insospechable, tanto que ya no era dueño de sus movimientos.

-Lo siento- dijo el Jedi mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la muchacha y le obligaba a darle la vuelta.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mi comportamiento.

Apenas le dio tiempo de responder a la disculpa de su maestro. Segundos después los labios de él aprisionaban los suyos. No puso ningún impedimento a que él se apoderara de ellos, pero no correspondió al beso, pero al parecer a su maestro poco le importaba. Una fuerza mayor le controlaba, provocando que todo lo demás no le importara, sólo eran sus labios y los de ella.

La besó dulcemente, con tranquilidad, pero poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono. Hasta que aquel placer terminó, y Angel se separó de el.

-¿ Pero qué¡Esta loco¡¿ Qué diablos cree que hace!- grito ella escandalizada.

-Algo que sin darme cuenta llevaba mucho tiempo deseando-contestó sin ningún pudor.

-¡Por Dios, usted es mi maestro! Forma parte del Consejo, y si les informo de esto, sabe que le expulsan de la Orden.- Obi-Wan se acercó de nuevo a ella y la tomó por los hombros.- Además…¡Podrían expulsarme a mí también!

-Pero sé también como tú que no lo harás-dijo sonriendo de una manera que su padawan no había visto en su vida. Era una sonrisa paternal mezclada con la picardía que aquel hombre podía llegar a tener .- Además ya te dije que lo sentía.

-Pero creía que se refería a…-Obi-Wan le calló con un beso, pero Angel se apartó de nuevo.- No se acerque a mí. ¿Dónde diablos está su sentido común?

-Lo perdí…en ese beso, y juntó a él me dejé la cordura.-Angel se quedó paralizada al oír esas palabras.

Angel retrocedió, pero Obi-Wan no se iba a rendir, y a la vez que ella retrocedía ,él avanzaba. Hasta que finalmente se topó con el borde de la cama.

De nuevo acercó su rostro al suyo impulsado por el deseo de rozar aquellos labios de nuevo y esta vez Angel no se apartó. Le consintió que explorara su boca, aunque no correspondió al beso.

Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la muchacha y ella hizo lo propio alrededor del cuello de su maestro.

El mundo desapareció por un momento de sus vidas, unos segundos, mientras Obi-Wan se perdía en los labios femeninos, acunando el rostro, acariciando la suave piel. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir tantos años sin aquella sensación? Ahora entendía como se sentía Anakin con Padmé.

Enredó sus dedos en el lacio cabello castaño, besándola con fuerza, con desesperación. Temía alejarse de ella y darse cuenta de que en realidad la vida no era perfecta, darse cuenta de que a pesar de que Angel pudiera exorcizarlo de forma insólita, sus demonios seguían acompañándolo, en una batalla sin cuartel contra su propia felicidad. La abrazó alterado, dejando de pensar, intentando alargar el momento, el éxtasis, encontrándolo abrasador y frustrante al mismo tiempo. Con un par de movimientos certeros se deshizo de la túnica de su padawan, y ambos cayeron en la cama. Quedando esta vez, él encima de ella.

-Oh, Dios. NO debería estar haciendo esto, vamos a salir perdiendo…mejor.. quítate por favor- dijo Angel atemorizada.

-¿ O qué?

-O… te golpearé.

-Me arriesgaré-dijo volviendo a darle un beso en los labios.- ¿Sigues queriendo que me quite?

-Te quitas ahora y te mato.- dijo la mujer atrayendo hacia sí al maestro.

-Me quito ahora y me mato a mi mismo.-respondió Obi-Wan sonriendo.- Será nuestro secreto ,lo prometo

****

**_Espero que os haya gustado... una hace lo que puede _**

**_Muxos mikelis _**

**_Angel -Kev-Kenobi, Ewancitadel Ewan McGregor Foro _**


	3. Chapter 4

Creo que se sabe de sobra que ninguno de los personajes excepto Angel es mío no? Todos pertenecen a George Lucas.

**_poli solo: _**de verdad gracias por tus felicitaciones, intentaré poner los capis más seguidos, aunque como ya dije en otra ocasión todo depende de mi inspiración. Espero que te guste este capi.

**_ELENA: _**bueno, tendrás que empezar a imaginarte a obi en situaciones algo comprometidas . A mí la pareja Obi-Padmé siempre me ha gustado, y desde que vi el episodio 1 se me metió en la cabeza de que si no hubiera sido por Ani, Obi le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos a Padmé, si sólo hay que ver como se miran :P...aisss que tierno XD

**_Altheia Kenobi:_** me halagas en serio me halaga el que hayas dicho que es la primera historia de Obi en español que te gusta. ;D. Intentaré poner los capis más seguidos, pero ya lo he dicho... todo depende del estado de mi maldita inspiración XD. Y como ya le he dicho a Elena... tendrás que empezar a imaginarte a Obi-Wan en situaciones que en la peli no se verían .

Cap 4.

Obi-Wan se deshizo del cinturón de su padwan, dejando caer al suelo su espada láser. Y la primera capa de ropa fue con él.

Angel hizo lo propio con la túnica de su maestro. " No pienso quedarme en desventaja" pensó al ver que se iba quedando poco a poco si ropa y que su maestro aun estaba casi completamente vestido.

Notó como los labios del hombre bajaban de su rostro hasta su cuello, y a su vez sus manos subían intentando quitarle el resto de la ropa.

Desesperada, Angel se giró y tomó el control de la situación situándose encima de él. Intentó por todos los medios desabrochar el cinturón de su maestro, pero este se resistía "¡Maldita sea!"

-Hey tranquila-dijo Obi-Wan tomándole las manos.

-Calláte-dijo poniéndole una de ellas sobre la boca. Mientras con la otra trataba de deshacerse de aquel cinturón. Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja y apartó la mano de la muchacha.

-Tranquila, hay que tener paciencia.

-O te callas y me ayudas con esta maldita cosa o te quedas sin pastel Kenobi. ¿Quién tuvo la idea de poneros tantas capas de ropa?

Segundos después él estaba de pie totalmente desnudo y Angel le miraba con la boca abierta. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza y se restregó los ojos. ¿Ese era su maestro? Luego, volvió a la realidad.

-Te has cargado el ambiente.-dijo ella de pie frente al él enfadada.-hombre tenías que ser.

-Pues ayúdame a recuperarlo.-se acercó peligrosamente, y de un tirón le arrebató toda la ropa a la muchacha.

La besó con pasión, y juntos cayeron de nuevo a la cama.

Obi-Wan recorrió con sus labios el cuello y los hombros de ella, siguió bajando y llegó hasta sus senos. Al notar el contacto de sus labios con sus pechos, Angel no puedo reprimir un gemido de placer, y este sonrió. Aún no había llegado su turno, pero el hecho de tener a la joven en sus brazos y poder besar y acariciar su piel era como el paraíso.

Siguió bajando, dibujando todo el contorno de su cuerpo con los dedos. Finalmente llegó hasta el ombligo y volvió a subir hacia el rostro. El rastro de estremecimientos y gemidos que dejaba a su paso hacían que pronto las caricias subieran de tono.

Angel jugó con su pelo mientras los labios de él recorrieron todas sus facciones, pronto fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa: se montó a horcajadas sobre él y besó cada poro de su piel. Recorrió su cuerpo desde los labios hasta más abajo del ombligo, ahora era el maestro el que no podía reprimir los gemidos, y la reacción a estas caricias era palpable.

-Me gustaría decir que controla lo situación…pero confieso que es la situación quien me controla-dijo él entre gemidos, suspiros y besos- por favor déjame…-dejo acercándose al oído de Angel.

Con las manos en la cadera de la chica, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a colocar encima de ella.

Ambos parecían unos adolescentes de 16 años, esta era su primera vez, y hacían lo que su instinto les decía.

Obi-Wan entró poco a poco en ella, intentando no romper la magia que les envolvía, besando a Angel a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad.

Ambos se sumergieron en una danza, acompasando sus movimientos, sus corazones. Llegando al éxtasis juntos.

Angel cayó junto a su maestro agotada, esa había sido una experiencia inigualable, nunca se volvería a sentir tan completa. Y algo le decía que él tampoco.

Él la envolvió en un abrazo protector, rodeando su cintura, y viendo como se quedaba dormida sobre su pecho.

Las últimas palabras que le oyó pronunciar fueron :

-Gracias.

_**Una hace sus intentos con el lemon, así que acepto tomatazo y golpes de cualquier clase de verdura**_

_**Muxos mikelis**_

_**Angel, Ewancita del Ewan Mcgregor Foro**_


	4. Chapter 5

Bueno, claramente, ninguno de los personajes siguientes excepto Angel, y alguno de los nombres de naves o personajes son míos, todos pertenecen al tío George .

**_poli solo:_** hola de nuevo! bueno, gracia spor tu rewiew...hice lo que pude con el lemon, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas .."sexuales" pero me alegro mucho de que te gustara. Bss

**_dama de luna:_** perfecto? pero perfecto,perfecto? jejeje muxas gracias. Ya ves tengo varios capis adelantados, así que iré intentando ponerlos más seguidos. A mi Ewan no es que me traiga loka... es que no puedo con él.. dios! XDDD...si yo lo pillara...bsts:D

_**ELENA**_:...huy no creo que sea tan malo tenerte en mis pesadilas no, creo que he tenido y tendré peores . Cargaré con el peso de caerte bien (gracias!) En cuanto a la edad... lo cierto es que no lo sé... Obi-Wan debe andar por los treinta...y siete, casi los cuarenta( no lo aparenta eh?). Y Angel es muy jovenzuela... ronda los 20 jijiji. Muxos mikelis

**_Altheia Kenobi:_**bueno, espero que al menos no te me traumatices , si a amí también se me haría raro ver a Obi-Wan así... pero siendo sincera.. no me importaría . Y tu tranki, no te me mueras! eh? Muxos besos.

Cap.5

A la mañana siguiente Angel se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de los Jardines del Templo, pronto tendría que ir a la sala de meditación con el maestro Yoda.

Se sentía inquieta, y le daba miedo que alguien descubriese lo que la noche anterior había pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Anakin detrás de ella-¿No te despides?- Angel le miró con cara de no entender¿Despedirse?

-¿De quién?- ahora fue Anakin quien se sorprendió.

-¡De tu maestro! Obi-Wan se va…¿No lo sabías?-La chica se puso rápidamente en pie…¿Qué Obi-Wan se iba¿A dónde¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿POR QUÉ?-…creo que no.

-¿Cómo que se va? No lo entiendo.

-Al parecer Yoda le ha enviado a una misión.

Segundos después corría hacia el hangar, sin darse cuenta de que Anakin seguía su pasos.

Esquivó a varios padawan y maestros que iban en dirección contraria a la suya y cogió un atajo. No iba a permitir que su maestro se fuera así sin más. No sin ella.

A los pocos minutos y ya casi sin aliento llegó hasta el hangar donde vio como Obi-Wan se preparaba para partir.

Se acercó hasta ponerse detrás suyo.

-No puedes irte.-Obi-Wan dio un respingo al oír la voz de su padawan.

-Tengo una misión , Angel, es mi deber.

-¿Y porque no me lo has dicho?-preguntó Angel dejando de lado el trato de usted.

-No creí que debieras saberlo. En cuanto vuelva seguiremos con tu adiestramiento.

-Ambos sabemos que no tienes ninguna misión. No pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

Obi-Wan siguió sin girarse. Su padawan estaba cuestionando su autoridad, sabía que no debía permitírselo, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas de hacerlo. Mientras que ella, estaba enfurecida, y no se encontraba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

-No eres quién para dar por sentado que mis órdenes son falsas. Tampoco para juzgarme.

-Muy bien , puedes decir lo que te venga en gana, pero dime ¿Es cierto?- tras una larga espera la respuesta no se hizo presente- Mírame cuando te hablo Obi-Wan- dijo agarrándole del brazo y dándole la vuelta.

-Si tengo que irme, es cierto.

-No significó nada para ti ¿Verdad?- dijo Angel, cuyo rostro empezaba a ser surcado por las lágrimas- Ten entregué mi cuerpo, no, perdón, te entregué mi cuerpo, mi alma, y mi corazón. Y para ti te es indiferente.

Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta, no podía mirarle a la cara. ¿Cómo decirle lo que significaba para él? No sólo lo de la noche pasada, si no ella.

No había pasado un día en que no pensara en ella, según él como maestro, pero su interior le decía que no era así. Aquella muchacha le había trastornado, hasta el límite de que había llegado a comportarse de una manera extraña para él.

Aquello había sido una liberación, una forma de decir que nadie es autosuficiente, que siempre se necesita a alguien a tu lado.

No quería irse, pero debía hacerlo.

-Angel, claro que ha significado algo para mí. Pero yo soy maestro y tú padawan. Ambos nos arriesgamos a mucho. Mi deber es irme, quieras o no.

Sin volver la vista atrás Obi-Wan se dispuso a subir a la nave, sintiendo que cuando se alejara de allí, dejaría con aquella mujer parte de él mismo.

Pero algo le detuvo, un brazo le sujetaba. Su padawan la había impedido irse, y mientras sujetaba su brazo podía ver que sus ojos brillaban. Como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, esta se vio impulsada hacia su maestro, y comos segundos después sus labios se juntaron.

Obi-Wan abrió los ojos sorprendido. La noche anterior, no había correspondido a ninguno de sus besos, y ahora no sólo los correspondía, si no que era ella quien los iniciaba.

Ambos se alejaron del resto el mundo durante unos instantes, como en la noche. Sintiendo que aquel era el momento, su momento, y que nada ni nadie podría ya cambiar lo que se estaba escribiendo en sus almas y corazones.

-Te quiero ¿ Lo sabes?

-No lo sabía, pero me lo acabas de demostrar.-dijo Obi-Wan- Pero yo no te quiero.- la cara de Angel se contorsionó en un gesto de sorpresa y decepción.-Te amo.-La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la chica y amos volvieron a juntar sus labios.- Pero tengo que irme.

Angel se separó inmediatamente de su maestro…¿Se iba¿A pesar de todo se iba?

Esta vez, nadie puso ningún impedimento y Obi-Wan subió a la nave. Encendió los motores y se preparó para despegar. Pero su padawan se puso frente a la nave, impidiéndole el despegue. Ahora que sabían que sus sentimientos eran mutuos no quería que el hombre se fuera.

-¡No te vallas¡No tienes porqué hacerlo!

-Angel, aparta. No puedo quedarme- hizo acopio de la Fuerza para apartarla, pero durante unos instantes Angel ni se movió del sitio, hasta que se rindió y cayó de bruces a un lado de la nave.

Mientras despegaba, por encima el ruido de los motores oyó a Angel gritarle " ¡CABRONAZO!". Al igual que a ella, las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle sobre las mejillas. Sin duda dejaba parte de él con ella.

**_...voy a llorar...:( pobesita..._**

**_Muxos mikelis_**

**_Angel-Kev-Kenobi, Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro _**


	5. Chapter 6

Se sabe de sobra a quien pertenecen todos los personajes excepto Angel

Bueno... jejeje, no es que haga los capis muy largos, pero al menos actualizo prontito no? Todo por mis quridídims lectoras/ esjeje. Ayer escribí el último capi del fic, pero no os preocupéis porque aunque quedan unos cuaaantos capis.

**_ELENA: _**me encanta que te encante el fic . Espera, que la cosa se va a poner interesante. Bueno tu eres vidente o qué? ¬¬ no voy a adelantar nada, pero Obi, en efecto va a tardar un poquito en volver... si es que vuelve...jejeje. y en cuanto a los pretendientes de Angel... bueno.. quién sabe? quizás si , quizás no. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sip, en efecto soy española..por? Bueno, espero que te guste este capi y los que bienen.. Enjoy girl.

**_dama de luna:_** bueno, el cabronazo era el toque de furia final jejeje. Me alegro mucho de que te guste wapa. Supongo que ya sabrás lo que significa para alguien que valoren así su fic . Pero espera y verás XDDD. BSS

**_poli solo: _**te he hecho caso, y como puedes observar.. no os he hecho esperar. Soy terriblemente buena. Sip la verdad, es que este capi es algo triste pero muy tierno. POr fín Angel deja volar sus sentimientos... así que ahora solo queda el desenlace. Que espero que al igual que a tods te guste. Muxos mikelis

**_akirariddle:_** hola!bienvenid ... intentaré hacer los capis más largos, pero como puedes ver, actualizo más seguido... lo cual creo que lo compensa no? Bueno, ya por cuarta vez, espero que te guste lo que sigue, así que Muxos besos.

Cap. 6

Si los cazas Jedi Thx1138 tenían algo de especial, era el uso para el que estaban fabricados. Estaban compuestos por el metal más resistente que se había podido encontrar dentro de los límites conocidos de la galaxia, y equipados con la más alta tecnología.

Su razón estaba en que el Jedi al que le adjudicaran una de estas naves, sabía que no iba a volver de su misión o que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo hiciera.

Eso es lo que había hecho Obi-Wan, había cogido uno de los 10 Thx1138.

Angel se levantó y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de allí. Definitivamente había perdido a su maestro. Aún en el caso de que volviera, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Corrió hacia la salida del hangar pero justo cuando iba a salir algo la detuvo… Anakin salió de detrás de unas columnas.

-Lo he oído y visto todo- Angel se echó a llorar . El Jedi la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su pelo. Sabía como se sentía.- Se que no debí seguirte… pero , no pude evitar oírlo todo.

-¿Qué hice mal Ani? No entiendo porque se ha ido.

-Tu no hiciste nada malo, te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos. Es él, que aún no está preparado.

-¿Preparado¿Para qué¡Ni que le haya pedido que tengamos hijos o que nos casemos!- Anakin sonrió ante este comentario.

-Preparado para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Es maestro Jedi y miembro del consejo. Se juega mucho. Creo que la razón por la que se ha ido, es porque necesita estar solo y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-Pero tu también eres maestro y miembro del Consejo, y sin embargo eres feliz con Padmé.

-Obi-Wan y yo siempre hemos tenido ideas distintas hacia los sentimientos.

Angel se sumió en un oscuro silencio. Quizá Anakin tuviera razón, y fuera que simplemente Obi-Wan estaba confundido. Pero…¿Y si no era así¿Y si realmente la había utilizado?

No pudo soportar esa idea y las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos.

Anakin siguió enredando su mano en su pelo, y en un intento desesperado por ayudarle, le sugirió algo.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella levantando la cabeza.

-Si, vente a vivir conmigo y con Padmé. Poca gente sabe que vivimos juntos así que no hay ningún problema, además desconectarías de todo esto, que es lo que más necesitas ahora.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

-Entonces de acuerdo.

Ambos se fueron a la habitación de ella a por toda su ropa y pertenencias más importantes. Cogieron algo de ropa, la espada láser y poco más. Fue entonces cuando vio la dichosa libreta encima de la cama. También la cogió. Media hora después salían de allí en dirección a la casa de Anakin y Padmé… y ahora su nuevo hogar.

En realidad, no salieron directamente hacia allí. Antes, Angel se presentó ante Yoda, pidiéndole disculpas por no haber ido a su clase de meditación. Dándole la explicación de que había discutido con Obi-Wan antes de que se fuera. Este le comprendió y no le impuso ningún castigo, solo le dijo que esperaba que no faltara más.

Claro que lo de que no le impuso ningún castigo era figurado. Angel tuvo que ir a hablar con Mace Windu, quien le dio una lección acerca de lo importante que era ser Jedi. Fue después de esta charla, que duró casi todo el día, cuando por fin Angel pudo marcharse.

Durante el camino, ambos estuvieron callados. Angel, porque no tenía ganas de hablar, y Anakin por respeto a ella.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Anakin descargó la maleta de Angel, y le guió hasta la puerta.

La casa de este estaba justo enfrente del Senado Galáctico, por el hecho de que Padmé pasaba mucho tiempo por allí.

La decoración era simple, pero bonita, no había nada de más, ni nada de menos.

Padmé apareció por una puerta con un vaso de agua en la mano. Se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver a la joven padawan de su amigo, pero no hizo ningún comentario, le dio un beso a Ankin y esperó alguna explicación.

-Angel se quedará con nosotros durante un tiempo-dijo el Jedi- Espero que no te importe.

-No claro que no- dijo Padmé sonriendo- Pero… ¿Y eso? Creí que vivías en el Templo Jedi- dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Angel.

Fue entonces cuando Anakin el contó todo lo sucedido a Padmé.

Durante unos instantes ella no reaccionó, no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Era cierto que en los últimos días Obi-Wan había estado algo raro. Pero nunca pensó que podía comportarse así.

-Lo siento mucho Angel. Ahora ya sabes como son los hombres. Claro que puedes quedarte. Acompáñame, te llevaré a tu habitación.

La muchacha cogió su maleta y siguió a la mujer a través de los pasillos, hasta su nueva habitación.

Después de darle miles de veces las gracias, dejó su maleta en el suelo, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

**_Weno,weno,weno... no voy a hacer comentarios... pero que mono Ani no? _**

**_Muxos mikelis_**

**_Angel-Kev-Kenobi, Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro _**


	6. Chapter 7

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONJES EXCEPTO ANGEL Y ALGUNO QUE OTRO SUELTO POR AHÍ SON MÍOS. TODOS DE LUCAS

**_Altheia Kenobi:_** no te preocupes por los rewiews, con que lo leas me sobra. Aunque está claro que estos siempre animan a una . Puedes pensar lo que quieras de Obi...que se reconcilien...mmm no sé no sé... ya veremos. Muxos bss.

**_poli solo:_** hijos ya? XDDD deja respirar al porbre Obi, se acaba de marchar y ya quieres hijos.. madre mía. Los Jedi no son complicados simplemente tienen la mente compacta...nah y sobre todo si son hombres...( sin animo de ofender a nadie... lo dijo por Obi-Wan) Mikelis ;D

**_Akirariddle: _**es cierto, no debería haberse comportado así.. pro weno... que se le va a hacer. Me elegro de que te guste, y ya verás como continúa . Muxos mikelis

Cap. 7

Desde el día en que Obi-Wan se había ido, habían pasado 5 meses. El humor de Angel, ya se había calmado, que en los primeros días no había hecho más que llorar. Ahora ya no lloraba, de hecho, parecía que ni existía.

Había encontrado su punto de apoyo en Padmé, que la podía comprender perfectamente. Esta le había brindado , y junto con Anakin hacían que durante unos momentos, la muchacha se olvidara de Obi-Wan.

Pero aquel silencio se notaba.

En el Templo, el cambio de humor de Angel se había notado.

Ella siempre había sido una muchacha alegre, a la que le encantaba gastar bromas e ir riendo por los pasillos. Ahora no decía ni una palabra, los pasillos estaban en silencio, y las bromas se habían dejado a parte.

Muchos comenzaron a preguntarse donde pasaba todo el tiempo, ya que la que había sido su habitación ,ahora estaba vacía. La veían salir todas las tardes después de sus y no la volvían a ver hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando antes, se pasaba horas y horas paseando por los Jardines o hablando con padawans más jóvenes que ella.

Un día, después de llegar del Templo, se tumbó sin nada que hacer en uno de los sofás de la que ya consideraba su casa. Anakin tenía que quedarse en el Templo porque se iba a reunir con el consejo y Padmé estaría perdida por el Senado, poniéndose de los nervios ante la situación de la República .

Cogió uno de los cachivaches que había encima de la mesita en frente de ella, y se puso a jugar con él. Lo desmontó y lo volvió a montar, haciéndole formas diferentes, y olvidándose durante algunos momentos de su aburrimiento. Hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió.

El robot de servicio, c4-c5, salió a recibir a Padmé , tomó su abrigo y lo dejó en uno de los percheros de la entrada.

La mujer entró en la sala con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca. Al parecer, no se había puesto de los nervios después de todo.

Angel se puso en pie para saludarla, pero para su sorpresa, esta le dio un gran abrazo y se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- dijo gritando de felicidad. Angel se quedó pasmada durante unos instantes… Padmé…¿Embarazada?

-¿Es cierto?

-¡Sí¡Vas a ser tía!- la cara de asombro de Angel pasó a ser una enorme sonrisa. Ambas se abrazaron y se pusieron a saltar de felicidad riendo y llorando a la vez.

-¡Voy a ser tía!- la muchacha se agachó y apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de Padmé- Ya tengo ganas de que notes sus pataditas y de verte el barrigón.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Padmé haciéndose la ofendida- Me ayudarás a cuidarlo.

-Eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Pues claro que era una afirmación. No creo que dejaras a tu sobrino tirado en la calle.

-Mmm a mí sobrino no… pero a la madre- como respuesta a ese comentario Angel recibió una colleja por parte de Padmé, y ambas se echaron de nuevo a reír.

Ankain las encontró festejando, cada una con una botella de vete tú a saber qué clase de alcohol era. Se sorprendió al ver a su esposa en ese estado. Ella que siempre había sido tan moderada… ahora se soltaba la melena.

-¿Qué os pasa?- también le sorprendió ver a Angel tan contenta y riendo.

-Ah, déjame darte una buena noticia. Vas a ser papá-le dijo Padmé a su marido. Este se quedó aún más sorprendido, y durante unos minutos no reaccionó. Luego de repente alzó a Padmé en brazos y la llenó de besos.

-Eso es, comed pan en frete de los pobres- se quejó Angel. Todos ambos rieron su comentario.

A la mañana siguiente el humor de Angel mejoró notablemente, y todos los de su alrededor lo notaron.

Ya no iba con esa cara melancólica. Esta vez iba seria, pero aún así iba saludando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. Hacía 5 meses que no lo hacía.

El motivo por el que iba tan seria era porque iba a ver al Consejo, llevaba tiempo queriendo presentarse ante ellos, pero no lo había hecho por miedo a defraudar a Anakin. Ahora era tiempo de hacerlo. Se lo había dicho a su amigo, y este gustoso reunió a todos los miembros. Y ahora se dirigía hacia allí.

Al llegar inclinó la cabeza en seña de respeto. Y dirigió su mirada hacia el cabecilla del consejo ,Yoda.

-Buenos días joven padawan Angel, mucho tiempo hacía que no te veíamos.-Angel asintió.

-Tengo entendido que cambiaste de residencia-dijo Mace Windu.

-Así es señor. Necesitaba un cambio de aires.

-Humm, un cambio de aires, si…-se oyó decir a Yoda- Y bien, Angel ¿Con qué propósito reunido al Consejo has?

-Yo… no sé por donde empezar.

-¿Qué tal por el principio?-sugirió el maestro Windu.

-Bueno, como ya saben, mi adiestramiento lleva parado ya cinco meses a causa de la partida de mi maestro, Obi-Wan. Es cierto que he ido a varias clases extras para no perder el ritmo, pero aún así me es imposible seguir. Voy bastante más retrasada que los demás padawan de mi generación. Por eso y después de meditarlo mucho, y sopesar las consecuencias, he decidido renunciar a mi puesto en la Orden Jedi.

Despacio sacó su sable láser y lo depositó en el suelo a sus pies.

La sala fue recorrida por un murmullo de asombro, y Anakin no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. ¿Tanto daño había hecho Obi-Wan como para provocar que su padawan quisiera abandonar la Orden?.

-Angel, eres totalmente consciente de que ser un Jedi es un privilegio ¿No?.-la muchacha asintió-¿Está segura de querer abandonar esta Orden?

-Totalmente.

Yoda se levantó de su asiento y con su bastón se acercó hasta donde estaba Angel. Los demás miembros del Consejo observaban expectantes la escena.

El viejo maestro Jedi observó las facciones de la padawan, buscando en ellas alguna sombra de debilidad o indecisión. Pero pudo ver que aquella muchacha estaba totalmente decidida.

Se agachó un poco y cogió su sable láser, dándole la vuelta y admirándolo. Luego se dirigió a Angel.

_****___

Lodicho, una hace sus intentos... espero que os haya gustado.

_**Muxos mikelis **_

_**Angel, Ewancita de**_l Ewan McGregor Foro 


	7. Chapter 8

Bueno...como todo el mundo sabe, ninguno de los personajes excepto Angel, y alguno que otro me pertenece. Todos son de George Lucas.

**_Elena:_** don't worry wapa. No pasa nada , te he hechado en falta, pero comprendo tus razones de que no escribieras . Y bueno... para saber si renuncia o no... jejeje, lee y lo sabrás. En cuanto a hacer sufrir a Obi... digamos que Angel lo va a tener un poco "olvidado". Y siento mucho haber tardado tanto. Pero es que he empezado con el cole.. y se me hace más difícil escribir.Muxos mikelis y disfruta!

**_Akirariddle: _**me parece que os he hecho esperar un poquito jejeje. pero bueno, ya tienes aquí el capi . Jus, espero que te guste... y espero no tardar tanto en colgar el próximo XD. Y en cuanto a Padmé bebiendo. Esa sería una escena insólita, y no sólo a tí te gustaría verla. Muxos besos

**_dama de luna:_** a tí no sé ni para que te digo nada... eres una tramposa asquerosa XD. Ya sabes lo que va a pasar y eso no se vale, le quitas la emoción.. aissss... deberías haberte contenido. De todas maneras, ala, te dejo un nuevo caì, que aunque ya lo hayas leído espero que te guste XD. Besos.

**_Poli Solo:_** jajaja ok, no lo tomaré e cuenta. Pero tienes toda la razón del mundo, sería muy bonito ver a pequeños Obis jugando por un jardín ...'pero que te guste este acpi..y weno... no me amenazes please XD. Muxos besukissssss.

**_Feny de Wesaley:_**...joerrrrr que amenazas! con lectoras/ es así cualquiera deja de escribir XDDD. No te preocupes, ya tienes tu nuevo capi, pero como ya he dicho por ahí arriba.. no me amenazes please... que me da mucho cague XDDD. Besos wapa y dsfruta!

Cap. 8

La miró durante unos instantes como anteriormente, y luego habló.

-Tu renuncia a la Orden, aceptar no puedo.- Angel se quedó perpleja ante estas palabras. ¿No le aceptaba la renuncia?.

-Pero maestro…- Yoda hizo un ademán con la mano para que guardara silencio.

-El Consejo ha de decidir. Levantar la mano han los que de acuerdo estén en que la padawan en la Orden seguir ha.

El veredicto fue unánime, todos los miembros del Consejo alzaron su mano.

Angel se quedó realmente sorprendida, incluso el maestro Kirstah, al que nunca le había caído bien había levantado la mano.

Se sintió infinitamente agradecida y las lágrimas estaban por asomar. Pero fue consciente de que no debía hacerlo, así que inclinó la cabeza.

-Les agradezco de corazón que consideren que debería seguir en la Orden. Pero también les digo de corazón que no quiero ser una carga. Todos o casi todos los aquí presentes sabemos que Obi-Wan no va a volver en mucho tiempo, y mi adiestramiento…

-Angel-dijo Mace levantándose y poniéndose junto a Yoda.- No es cierto que vayas más retrasada que los demás padawan. Es cierto que no has seguido tu adiestramiento como se debería, en los últimos cinco meses. Pero la Fuerza es excepcional en ti, hacía mucho tiempo que una padawan tan joven mostrara tanta habilidad y destreza. También hacía mucho tiempo que una padawan fuera corriendo por los pasillos corriendo y haciendo bromas…- esto último lo dijo de forma paternal, pero dejando claro que era una leve reprimenda- Eres más hábil de los que fue Obi-Wan en su día, debes sentirte orgullosa por ello.

Angel sonrió mostrando su agradecimiento. El Consejo la estaba tratando excepcionalmente bien. No podía quejarse. Ahora solo tendría que esperar el segundo veredicto de la mañana. Que ocurriría con su adiestramiento.

-Un nuevo maestro se te ha de asignar. Sobre eso, el Consejo discutirá- dijo Yoda.-Fue entonces cuando Anakin se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, mostrando su apoyo.

-Señor, pido permiso para adiestrarla. Se que soy muy joven, y que aún me falta nivel para impartir mis enseñanzas, pero la conozco desde hace tiempo, y se como se comporta…

La muchacha se quedó perpleja al oír la proposición de Anakin. ¿Él, su maestro? Que locura.

Por una parte no estaría del todo mal, ya que como él había dicho, se conocían desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y habría confianza.

Pero por otra… se le haría difil tratar a un amigo como algo más serio y formal.

Yoda paseó su mirada de Anakin a Angel . Y pudo ver en sus interiores, que les unía una relación muy especial. Eran como hermanos… la misma que había tenido Obi-Wan con Ani.

Sabía que el chico no era el maestro más adecuado, pero poseía gran poder, y había aprendido del mismo maestro que ella, así que las enseñanzas sería muy similares. Tampoco había tanta diferencia.

-Bueno…-Yoda suspiró sopesando las opciones. El viejo maestro Jedi se había quedado inmóvil.-De acuerdo, el Consejo tu decisión aprueba. Joven Skywalker, maestro de Angel serás.

Algo en el interior de la muchacha se liberó, un peso, una carga.

De pronto el aire se volvió dulce, y toda seriedad se borró de su rostro, y la preocupación de su corazón. Ya tenía maestro. Uno de sus mejores amigos.

Suprimió las ganas de saltar de alegría y con todo el respeto se despidió del Consejo saliendo de la sala, con Anakin tras de ella.

Al salir de la sala dejaron toda formalidad: se abrazaron, saltaron y chillaron como chiquillos. Ambos estaban contentos de la decisión del Consejo, y Angel agradeció una y mil veces la intervención de Anakin.

Este le entregó su sable láser que Yoda le había dado justo antes de salir. Y juntos se dirigieron a casa.

-Es curioso ¿No crees?- dijo Anakin ya en el speeder descapotable.

-¿Curioso?...¿El qué?

-Bueno, que yo sea tu maestro. Quiero decir que la historia se repite: yo iba a ser el padawan de Qui-Gon, el maestro del que al final fue mi maestro, y ahora tú eres padawan del padawan de tu maestro…no se si me entiendes- más o menos Angel entendió las palabras de Anakin, pero no sin un poco de esfuerzo.

-Resumiendo quieres decir que tu eras padawan del padawan de tu primer maestro, y yo soy padawan del padawan de mi primer maestro¿No?

-Es un poco lioso… pero sí.

-Bueno, ya ves, es como una tradición familiar. Ahora ya sé, que tu próximo padawan será mi padawan- ambos rieron por el trabalenguas de palabras que habían formado.

La muchacha dejó que las ráfagas de aire despeinaran sus cabellos. Inundó su pulmones con oxigeno e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos.

Pero esto era casi imposible, las luces de la ciudad que tenía bajo sus pies la despistaban. Agradeció enormemente a cualquiera que cuidara de ella el tener un amigo como Anakin y sonrió para sus adentros. Quizá así fuera mejor.

No iba a dejar toda su vida por un hombre, eso no era propio de ella.

Y pensar que había estado a punto de dejar la Orden…

**_Ala! ya teneis el capi, espero que la próxima vez no tarde tanto en colgar un nuevo capi jejeje. No os tendréis que desesperar tanto.. creo que he hexado a perder mi fama de actualizadora innata, pero prometo volver a recuperarla._**

**_Muxos mikelis_**

**_Angel, Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro _**

**__**


	8. Chapter 9

Está más que claro de quien son casi todos los personajes de George Lucas.

Perdonadme por no daros las gracias individualmente, pero es que no me da tiempo. y bueno deciros que intentaré poner ahora mismito un un nuevo capi para compensar mi tardanza. Jijiji.

Cap. 9

Definitivamente el cambio de humor había sido drástico. Volvieron las risas y las bromas a los pasillos del Templo. El hecho de que Angel hubiera vuelto a su humor habitual perecía alegrar a todo el mundo, incluso a los maestros más veteranos.

Durante los primeros días después de la reunión con el Consejo, la muchacha se sintió algo extraña.¿Cómo sentirse cuando alguien al que consideras tu hermano es ahora tu maestro? Desde luego confundida, al menos.

Las primeras semanas las dedicaron al estudio, y a la manipulación de la Fuerza. Angel demostró ser una alumna excelente y aprendió deprisa todo lo que su maestro le enseñaba. Descubrió, para su sorpresa, que tenía mayor poder del que ella creía y no le costó nada, en unas pocas sesiones, poder tirar al suelo a Anakin.

La tercera semana la dedicaron por completo al estudio de la historia Jedi. Que aunque creía saberla toda, no pudo parecerle menos curiosa. De los Archivos Jedi, Anakin sacó un libro titulado " La orden de los Caballeros Jedi" , el cual le mandó leer. Empezando por el capítulo 1, referente a la Fuerza.

"La Fuerza es un campo de energía generado por todos y cada uno de los seres vivos que hay en el universo.

Los seres vivos pueden interactuar con la Fuerza gracias a los _midiclorianos_, microscópicas bacterias que viven en forma simbiótica en las células de todos los organismos. Estas bacterias viven gracias a su conexión con la Fuerza, la cual intentan compartir con sus anfitriones pero son pocos los que llegan a oír su llamado. Aquellos que lo logran son los llamados _"Sensitivos en la Fuerza"_ quienes pueden usar la Fuerza inconscientemente en pequeñas obras. Por medio del arduo entrenamiento Jedi los seres sensitivos pueden perfeccionar su conexión con la Fuerza y obtener sorprendentes poderes que les permiten ver a través del tiempo y el espacio, realizar proezas sobrenaturales, obrar milagros y hacer lo que de otra forma resultaría imposible.

Con la Fuerza hay dos caminos y todos los que acceden a sus poderes deben eventualmente escoger uno, nada en el medio. Uno es la justicia, el conocimiento, la compasión y la serenidad del _Lado Luminoso_. El otro sendero es el miedo, el odio la ira y la agresión del _Lado Oscuro_. Ambos ofrecen igual poder y son parte de un orden natural, que crea y destruye la vida en un balance universal. La diferencia reside en que el _Lado Oscuro_ es un camino mucho más rápido al poder que sin embargo siempre lleva a la amargura, la soledad y eventualmente a la destrucción. Mientras tanto el _Lado Luminoso_ requiere paciencia, y control pero ofrece recompensas invaluables, como conocimiento, justicia y hasta vida más allá de los años.

Las Habilidades de la Fuerza

Como cualquier campo de energía la Fuerza puede ser manipulada, esta destreza es lo que le da a los Jedi sus increíbles poderes, los cuales pueden manifestarse en la facultad de correr a la velocidad del viento, saltar inmensas distancias, mover objetos con un pensamiento, ver más allá del tiempo y del espacio y mucho más. Aunque se pueden hacer ilimitadas cosas con la Fuerza, generalmente se habla de tres habilidades en la Fuerza:

**Sentir **

El don de sentir consiste en el poder del Jedi de sentir la Fuerza que esta fuera de ellos mismos y las uniones de esta con otros objetos. El sentir la presencia de otros individuos es una manifestación de esta habilidad.

**Controlar **

Por medio de esta habilidad un Jedi aprende a controlar su propia Fuerza interna, con esto puede disminuir, aumentar o alterar las funciones de su cuerpo. Por ejemplo un Jedi podría correr más rápido, saltar más alto, ver u oír más lejos o hasta detener sus funciones vitales por un momento entre muchas otras cosas.

**Alterar **

Gracias a la destreza de alterar un Jedi puede cambiar la distribución y naturaleza de Fuerza en un objeto o ser creando ilusiones, moviendo objetos o hasta cambiar las percepciones de otros. "

Algo curioso sin duda alguna.

El resto de su adiestramiento fue el básico para todo padawan, las clases de meditación con Yoda, eran imprescindibles y rigurosas. Pero a parte de la importancia que Anakin parecía darle a la Historia, también hizo hincapié en la destreza con el sable láser.

La hacía entrenar al menos dos horas al día, y una vez por semana tenían un duelo entre ellos.

En los duelos iniciales, a los pocos segundos, la muchacha se encontraba ya en el suelo, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo, llegó a controlar los movimientos de su maestro, pudiendo reaccionar ante ellos.

-Se acabó-dijo un día cualquiera, mientras posaba la hoja luminosa de su sable en el cuello de Anakin. Este la miraba sorprendida.

-Valla, vas mejorando.

-Y tu empeorando. Si no hubieras tropezado con esa piedra no te habrías caído. Tan poderoso y tan sabio y te vence una simple piedra…¿Y tú eres mi maestro?- contestó la joven riendo. Desactivó su espada y le ayudó a levantarse. Después de ese duelo, las cosas mejoraron.

El estudio Jedi, absorbió de tal manera a Angel, que sin darse cuenta , pasó más de cinco meses de su vida entre libros, duelos y clases de meditación.

Hasta que un día, se dio un respiro y decidió dar un paseo por los Jardines del Templo. Aquella era una sana costumbre que con el tiempo había perdido.

Respirar el aire puro del aquel recinto la tranquilizó durante unos momentos y la alejó de su frenética realidad. Se sentó en un banco y observó el cielo cubierto de nubes, mientras pensaba en lo que le quedaba de vida…y en lo que estaría haciendo Obi-Wan.

Sacudió la cabeza con terquedad, se había prometido a sí misma olvidarlo, alejarlo de sus pensamientos y de su corazón, el así lo había querido al alejarse de ella. Después de utilizarla.

Pero el llanto de un padawan la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Unos metros más allá, pudo reconocer al padawan de Djin Altis, un Caballero Jedi, que anteriormente había formado parte del Consejo, pero que después de las Guerras Clon se había retirado el erudismo y al adiestramiento de su padawan.

Con delicadeza se sentó junto a él, y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

Era un muchacho de unos 10 años de edad, de cabellos rubios y ojos ambarinos, ahora surcados por las lágrimas. De pronto recordó su nombre, Atëus.

En un intento en vano por consolarle, Angel le preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llanto?- el niño levantó el rostro y la miró a los ojos. Mostrando la inocencia propia de la infancia. Inocencia que ella había perdido gracias a Obi-Wan.

-Mis errores. Soy quien más errores comete en los ejercicios de mi clase. Tengo miedo al fracaso, a decepcionar a mi maestro.

-Atëus, te puedo asegurar que un maestro perdona los errores, no creo que se sienta decepcionado. Ellos están para enseñarte no para juzgarte. Un padawan está obligado a cometer mil ochocientos errores principales. Cuanto antes los cometas, antes dejarás de hacerlo.

-¿De verdad?

-Dios, claro que sí. Mírate, aún eres joven, eres padawan, te queda mucho camino por delante. No te obsesiones por los errores, piensa que eres un privilegiado al tener la oportunidad de estudiar el poder de la Fuerza.- ahora el niño la miraba con admiración, y los ojos le brillaban. Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Angel ante tal mirada.

-Como quisiera tener un maestro como tú.

-Te equivocas, todavía soy padawan.- ahora en vez de admiración en los ojos del muchacho apareció la sorpresa.¡Padawan!.

-Creía que eras mayor.

La conversación terminó hay, porque pocos segundos depués apareció Anakin serio y pensativo.

La muchacha se levantó inmediatamente preparada para la bronca del siglo, pero esta no se dignó a aparecer, para alivio suyo.

-A ti te andaba buscando. El Consejo te reclama.- Angel miró a Atëus por última vez.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Y siguió a su maestro a través de los pasillos del templo, preguntando se que había hecho esta vez, para que el Consejo la reclamara de forma tan repentina.

**_Weno, espero que os haya gustado.. jejeje. Ahora tardo un poco más en escribir por que he empezado con el cole y no tengo casi tiempo._**

**__**

**_Muxos mikelis, Angel, ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro_**


	9. Chapter 10

casi todos los personajes pertenecen a george lucas

Cap 10

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerlo? Tantos años juntos, y había llegado al punto de la locura justo ahora. ¿Qué hacer?

Ahí estaba, parado en medio de un planeta del que no sabía el nombre, y con una única cosa en la cabeza : Angel.

Con cuidado, Obi-Wan bajó de la nave en la que se encontraba, y posó parsimoniosamente sus pies sobre la reseca arena del lugar donde se encontraba. Movió la cabeza con la intención de abarcar con su mirada la mayor extensión de terreno posible. Pero nada, al norte, arena, al sur…más arena, en el este y el oeste le esperaba el mismo panorama. Intentó localizar algún poblado cercano con su radar, pero los resultados fueron nulos. Había ido a parar a un planeta aún menos deshabitado que Tatooine.

Avanzó con paso pesado, mientras el sol le daba fuertemente en la nuca. Menudo lugar había elegido para su exilio. " Lo tuyo es grave, Obi-Wan" se dijo a sí mismo.

Al cabo de una hora llegó hasta un pequeño oasis. Al parecer debía haber avanzado mucho, porque a partir de aquel pequeño paraíso, se podían ver grupos de árboles de una considerable extensión, y varias pequeñas lagunas. Puede que estuviera deshabitado, pero después de andar, había encontrado en aquel planeta un lugar digno de mención.

Rápidamente se quitó la ropa y se tiró de cabeza a la pequeña laguna que había entre las palmeras, refrescando así su cuerpo, recorrió varias a nado aquella superficie de agua, y luego se tumbó en la arena dejando que el calor del sol secara su cuerpo.

Poco después volvió a la nave, y se preparó para acampar en aquel lugar.

Pasó la noche sin problemas…bueno, quizá el echo de que cierta muchachita no abandonara sus pensamientos, podía incomodarlo un poco. Pero se dijo a sí mismo, que había hecho lo correcto. Trató de auto-convencerse, poniendo de por medio su rango en la Orden Jedi. Y entre cavilaciones y penas, se quedó dormido.

**_Lo prometido es deuda, akí tenéis el segundo capi. espero que os guste, es cortito pero weno. prometo, de nuevo, que en el próximo que cuelgue si que os responderé a los reviwes, si me da tiempo._**

**__**

**_Muxos mikelis_**

**_Angel, Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro_**


	10. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Lucas.. excepto los que no conozcáis, que son mío

Bueno ante todo pedir miles de disculpas por no haber actualizado antes... no tengo perdón verdad?. Pero creo que tengo una excusa que vale la pena, y es que estaba castigada si poder tocar el ordenata, además que he empezado con los exámenes, por lo que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir.

Bueno, lo dicho, que de nuevo no me da tiempoa dejar respuesta a los rewiews, pero que prometo intentar contestarlos ya de una vez!

Os kero!

Cap. 11

Anakin caminaba sin apenas mirarla, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero cuando dirigía su mirada hacia la padawan, le regalaba una cariñosa sonrisa, con un mensaje que le decía claramente que no se preocupara.

Pero¿Cómo no preocuparse? Había sido convocada por el Consejo de sorpresa, y que ella supiera…no había hecho nada malo ¿O si? . No creía haberle dado ninguna clase de problemas a Anakin con su adiestramiento y, desde luego, no había montado ningún jaleo.

Siguieron su camino saludando a varios jedi que se cruzaban por su camino, Angel, cada vez más nerviosa.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, la sala del Consejo Jedi.

Ambos entraron a la vez, y se colocaron en el centro. La sala estaba ocupada únicamente por 12 sillas, pertenecientes a los miembros del Consejo… una de ellas vacía.

Se inclinaron levemente a modo de saludo, y luego esperaron a que Yoda comenzara a hablar.

Al parecer, y como acababa de descubrir, ni siquiera Anakin, que también era miembro de este Consejo, sabía de que iba a tratar esta reunión extraordinaria.

-Supongo que ambos os estaréis preguntando porque os hemos reclamado aquí- fue Mace Widu quien habló.

-Así es-contestó Angel.

-Bueno, el Consejo ha seguido con interés tu adiestramiento durante los últimos meses. Hemos visto que has mejorado notablemente de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Te has sentido a gusto con Anakin como maestro?

-Si, señor. El maestro Skywalker, además de ser un buen amigo, es un excelente maestro, me ha enseñado cosas que con Obi-Wan ni siquiera tenían cabida en mi mente.

- Entonces piensas que el cambio ha sido positivo…

-Por supuesto

-Nosotros también lo creemos, lo hemos estado debatiendo largamente. Y nos hemos quedado profundamente sorprendidos de la rapidez y agilidad con que has aprendido.

Anakin puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha en señal de apoyo. Aquella conversación estaba tomando un rumbo muy raro, y por más que quería, no lograba comprender a donde quería llegar el maestro Windu.

-Por ello- esta vez quien habló fue Yoda- el Consejo decidido ha, que el rango de Jedi se te otorgará.

¿Qué? No podía haber oído bien, simplemente era una equivocación el nerviosismo le había trastornado, eso era todo.

A su lado pudo notar como Anakin apretaba con más fuerza su hombro.

-Yo…

-Has avanzado muchísimo más rápido que el resto de tus compañeros. Hacía años que no veíamos un nivel de evolución y comprensión tan rápido. Tienes un nivel de madurez impropio para tu edad y la posición en la que estás. Y vimos como has tratado al padawan del maestro Altis.- a cerca de esto Angel ni se inmutó, sabía de sobra que el Consejo tenía ojos en todas partes.- Por ello, también hemos decidido otorgarte también el rango de Maestro.-dijo Windu

Esta vez, Angel tuvo que cogerse de Ankin, porque de pronto sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían.

Esté la sujetó y consiguió que se mantuviera de pie. Tratando de disimular lo ocurrido, miró al maestro Windu y agachó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, y alguien tenía que poner la guinda del pastel.

Angel sintió de repente un profundo miedo al ver al maestro Kirstah levantarse. Era bien sabido por todos, que Kirstah no tenía precisamente en un pedestal a la muchacha.

Este se colocó a la izquierda de ella, y puso su mano sobre su hombro. Ella le miró de reojo con cierta desconfianza. Hubo un murmullo de asombro entre los asistentes. Debía estar soñando. Ese no era el maestro Kirstah, y ella no era ahora maestro Jedi, de repente despertaría y se daría cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en los Jardines.

Pero esto no sucedió, y los hechos siguieron aconteciendo. Kirstah se dirigió al resto del consejo.

-Es un secreto a voces el que yo no me lleve personalmente bien con Angel. Pero voy a dejar de lado durante unos momentos mis asuntos personales, y me voy a dedicar a lo profesional. Estoy completamente de acuerdo en que se le haya otorgado a la padawan de Skywalker, el rango de Maestro Jedi. Y no pongo en duda, que es una de las aprendices más especiales que han pasado por la manos de los maestros Jedi durante años. Por ello, quiero proponerla para ocupar el lugar de Obi-Wan en el Consejo Jedi.-Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Los miembros del Consejo no daban crédito a lo que oían.- Creo que es la más apropiada.

-Kirstah ¿Eres consciente de que hay ancianos Jedi, que están más capacitados que Angel para ocupar un puesto en el consejo?

-Desde luego.

Yoda y el maestro Windu se miraron. Era una propuesta atrevida, pero no alocada. Y el que la hubiera propuesto fuera Kirstah, le daba aún más morbo al asunto.

Durante unos momentos hubo una pequeña confusión cuando esta se disipó, la mucha y su maestro pudieron ver como varios maestros se levantaban de sus asientos y decían " Yo estoy de acuerdo". Algunos se miraron entre sí, y al momento, toda la sala estaba en pie diciendo " Yo estoy de acuerdo"

Increíblemente, Kirstah sonrió y miró a Anakin, que también le sonrió, luego dirigieron su mirada a Angel, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Aquella, visión le había puesto el vello de punta, y como la última vez que había compadecido ante el Consejo, las lágrimas estaba por salir.

Todos los maestros se volvieron a sentar, y esta vez fue Yoda quien habló.

-EL Código Jedi has de cumplir.- la joven Caballero Jedi asintió- Tu juramento has de pronunciar.- Una vez pronunciado el juramento sería una Caballero Jedi, además de que se le adjudicaría el rango de Maestro y se le concedería su puesto en el Consejo. Ese era el momento que todo aprendiz esperaba.

Angel giró el rostro y miró a Anakin. Éste le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que todo iba bien, que se atreviera a dar ese paso.-¿Angel?

-De a cuerdo.-dijo, sabiendo que a partir de ahí ya dejaba de lado a su antiguo maestro…a los dos.

Segundo después aparecía un muchacho con un gran libro de tapas negras como el ébano y forrado de cuero. Un pedestal apareció en el centro de la sala, y el chico dejó allí aquel enorme libro. Al acercarse hasta allí y mirar la cubierta, Angel pudo ver que se trataba del primer manuscrito del Código Jedi.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Windu le indicó que podía empezar.

La muchacha, puso una mano sobre el lomo del libro y pronunció la frase principal del Código.

-" Si no hay emoción, hay paz; si no hay ignorancia, hay conocimiento; si no hay pasión, hay serenidad, sino hay muerte, esta la Fuerza."

Luego, uno por uno, cada miembro del Consejo pronunció de igual manera la frase. Y al final, Angel pronunció su juramento. Formando parte ya del Consejo con su rango de Maestro.

Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Y a los pocos segundos se encontraba rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Anakin, que sonreía abiertamente.

El maestro Kirstah, también sonreía, ni que decir tiene que él también se sentía orgulloso de la joven Maestro Jedi.

Ésta al girarse, también le sonrió abiertamente y le dio un gran abrazo con un "gracias" en el oído.

Cada uno de los maestros le felicitaron, inclusive Yoda, aunque fue la chica la que se tuvo que agachar.

-Ahora retirarte, ya puedes.

-Tendrás que ir a por tu nuevo vestuario y a que te corten la trenza.-dijo el maestro Windu.

-Si, maestro Windu.

Dio la vuela y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes agradecerles a todos su apoyo.

Y mientras iba caminando por los pasillos del Templo, intentó imaginarse como se lo tomaría Padmé. Sólo le hacía falta recordar su reacción al saber que su amiga iba a ser padawan de su esposo.

**FLASH BACK**

El robot c4-c5, les recibió al entrar en la casa. Un suve aroma como a lavanda cubría toda la estancia, y después de dejar sus túnicas encima de un sillón, pudieron ver como Padmé estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro.

Al verlos, se levantó y le dio un beso en los labios a su marido, que si dejar de sonreír le correspondió.

Angel por su parte también tenía esa extraña sonrisa, y la mujer empezó a sospechar.

-¿A qué vienen esas sonrisas?-dijo ya algo alterada.

-Tenemos que darte una noticia-dijo Anakin cogiendo a Angel de la cintura.

-Adivina adivinanza- Padmé arqueó una ceja, pensando que tramaba esos dos.

-A partir de ahora, Angel será mi padawan.

Padmé tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue como si se desatara una tormenta tropical. La sala se llenó de abrazos y gritos de feliz, por parte de la embarazada, que no se podía creer lo que oía.

-¿En serio¿De verdad?- la padawan asintió- Pero…¡Eso es fantástico!

Evidentemente, la mujer compartió con ellos la alegría de saber que por fin su amiga, no estaría tan pasiva como en los últimos meses"

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La joven maestro se rió para si misma, al recordar aquellas reacciones. Y rezó para que las de aquella noche no fueran tan escandalosas.

**_Bueno, creo que después de todo ha valido la pena la espera no?. ( vel, si queréis podéis matarme ¬¬) XDDD._**

**_Que sepáis que os kiero un montó y que un millón de gracias por vuestros reviews, que sin ellos porbablemente hubiera dejado de escribir hace mucho tiempo._**

**_Muxos mikelis_**

**_Angel, Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro._**


	11. Chapter 12

Hola! ya estoy de nuevo aqui. Pues bueno, ya se sabe que casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Lucas. Pa mí Angel y algún otro.

**_Annim:_** hola! para nada me enfado! cada uno tiene su opinión y es libre de expresarla. De hecho, me encanta tu crítica. Puede que valla un poquito deprisa co angel, pero es que se supone que el fic era " mini"... de un par de capis y ya lo estoy alargando demasiado. Tu tranki... que ya se sabrá de Obi MIkelis

**_Elena:_** hola wapa! Pues mira... así que soy malvada eh? ¬¬ mmm.. jejejej. Pues sí, Obi la ha cagado un poco, pero que se jorobe, eso le pasa por huir como una sabandija... jajajaja. Ahora se las tendrá que ver con Angel por su puesto en el consejo...va a haber guerra de sexos! BSS wapa

Cap 12.

Angel siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una pequeña sala. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero ella la abrió sin miedo. Allí estaba. Djin Altis, uno de los mayores eruditos del Templo haciendo de peluquero para los jóvenes Caballeros Jedi.

El maestro Altis en cuestión, era un humano de que rondaba por la 40 primaveras. El gris empezaba a ganarle el partido al negro de su pelo, y sus ojos, verdes, tenían una expresividad celestial. Por no decir que tenía un gran efecto sobre las féminas…que no formaran parte de la Orden.

-¡Angel,Angelillo del cielo! Que bueno verte por aquí- dijo al verla entrar por la puerta.-te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho esta mañana por Atëus.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Pero necesito que me hagas un favorcillo…pequeñín.

-Pues dime mujer, dime.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que…esta tarde he pronunciado mi juramento… ya sabes Ahora ya soy un Jedi.- Djin sonrió y Angel se cogió la pequeña trenzita-¿Qué te parece si me haces un cambio de look?

-¿Un cambio de look¿A parte de cortarte la trenza?- la Jedi asintió-Ufff-Djin se rascó la cabeza con gesto infantil- Luego no me echarás los trastos si no te gusta ¿Verdad?

-No tranquilo, me dejo en tus manos.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la otra punta e la habitación, donde había una hilera de espejos, sillas y muebles con todos los enseres de peluquería esperándolos.

El maestro Altis le tapó los ojos a Angel con una venda para que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, cogió unas tijeras y comenzó su trabajo.

El pelo de Angel que antes había sido castaño y por la altura de los hombros, una hora después era irreconocible. Pero antes de enseñarle su trabajo, Djin hizo que Angel tomara sus nuevas ropas Jedi y se cambiara.

Cada Jedi, tenía su propia ropa. No había un mismo miembro de la Orden, con la misma ropa que otro.

La de Angel, que durante su aprendizaje si que había sido como la de los demás padawan, de marrones claro y oscuros. Pero desde luego la que le acababa de dar Djin era mucho mejor: iba completamente vestida de colores claros. Amarillos pálidos, marrones y beiges ocupaban su vestimenta. Salvo la túnica, que era de un blanco impoluto, un blanco reluciente, el blanco más puro que se podía encontrar y la capa interior que era de color negro, al igual que las botas

Tras salir del vestidor donde se estaba cambiando, el maestro Altis llevó a Angel hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero. Ésta se quedó de piedra.

-¿Y bien?

Frente a ella, en el espejo, se dibujaba una persona totalmente a la que ella conocía.

Su pelo castaño había quedado reducido a una melenita lisa por la nuca. Se sintió extraña sin la trenza, pero las mechas rubias que ahora adornaban su pelo lo compensaba.

Se vio ahí, vestida de blanco y con el nuevo peinado y se sintió orgullosa de si misma, de saber que no necesitaba a nadie más y que ahora ya podría valerse por si misma.

-¡Me encanta!...me has dejado…

-Preciosa- Djin terminó la frase por ella.

-Es que no me lo creo ni yo.

-Mirála- el maestro la miraba paternalmente- la pequeña Angel se ha convertido en tuda una Jedi.

-Calla hombre, calla- dijo ésta con una risita nerviosa.

-Anda vete. Vete a casa y descansa.

-Eso haré.

Angel se despidió del maestro y dirigió sus pasos hacia el hangar.

Ya era de noche cuando la joven Jedi llegó la puerta de su casa.

Entró en esta como si nada, y se encontró, para variar, con Padmé tumbada en el sofá, con un vientre de 5 meses considerable.

Cuando ésta la vio se dio un susto de muerte, y tan rápido como su volumen se lo permitía, se puso en pié.

La miró de arriba abajo, observando todo lo nuevo, el pelo, la ropa. Para variar, no entendía lo que ocurría.

-Angel. ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Qué te has hecho?

-Siéntate, te lo recomiendo.- la mujer le hizo caso y se sentó en el sofá mientras, la muchacha se colocaba en frente suya.- Tengo que darte una noticia.

-Pues adelante. Pero… ¿Es buena o mala?

-Buena, increíblemente buena. Dejáme decirte que ya no soy padawan, soy Maestro Jedi, y además a partir de hoy ocuparé el lugar de Obi-Wan en el Consejo Jedi- todo esto lo dijo de carrerilla, dejando algo aturdida a la senadora.

-¿QUÉ¿Qué eres qué¿Maestro Jedi?... Oh Dios..- por unos instantes, Angel se pensó que su amiga se desvanecía, pero al momento ésta ya había desaparecido por una puerta y había vuelto con una caja entre las manos.

-Aún o me explico como llevando contigo ese barrigón, puedes moverte así de deprisa.

-Una tiene sus trucos. Toma abre esto y calla. Pensaba dártelo de todas maneras, pero ya que estamos…

Angel arqueó una ceja, y abrió la caja que le había entregado su amiga. Se quedó mirando su contenido y luego miró nuevamente a la mujer, esta se había vuelto loca.

-Oye, no me mires así, quizás te sirva de algo. Déjame decirte que es la mar de cómodo.

-Viniendo de ti, seguro- ironizó.

Después de esto estuvieron hablando durante un tiempo hasta que Angel se fue a dormir, cansada y con un cúmulo de sensaciones enormes en el cuerpo.

**_Wenoooo... este capi ha sido un poco chorra, pero se ha hexo como se ha podido eh? Espero que os guste.. y nada...- avisaros que ya se va acercando el fin de la historia eh? que nerviossssss Ah! por cierto, quien quiera hablar conmigo que me agregue al msn pero luego decidme quienes sois, si no me lío _**

**_Muxos mikelis_**

**_Angel, Ewancita del EwanMcGregor Foro_**

**__**


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: NADA EXCEPTO ANGEL Y DIVERSOS PERSONAJES me pertenece.. todito de George Lucas

tengo que disculparme millones de veces por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que ya se sabe que con la escuela..¬¬ malditos los profes que nos ponen deberes .:P

**_Elena:_** yo también quiero hablar contigooooo.. agrégame si eso pinchando en mi nick, porque es que no me deja ponerlo akí jejejeje. Y sí lo siento,ya sé que he perdido mi fama de actualizadora, pero ahora que se acerca el final, trataré de poner un capi diario .

Cap. 13

Al pasar todos la miraban. El rumor de que era maestro Jedi se había extendido como la pólvora.

Algunos lo veían algo imposible, otros la felicitaban, y otros que había tenido ayuda y que aún no estaba capacitada siquiera para ser Jedi. Todo era a base de opiniones.

La noche anterior, Anakin no había aparecido por casa, y ahora que tenía una reunión con el Consejo le preguntaría donde se había metido.

Tenía que ponerse al día con lo que ocurría en la galaxia, así que llegó de las primeras al salón de reuniones.

Algo incómoda se sentó en el que antiguamente había sido el asiento de Obi-Wan. Era curioso… aún podía oler su aroma, y sentía que en cualquier momento podría oír su voz susurrándole palabras al oído.

Pero ¡no! No debía pensar en eso ahora. Su deber era estar para con el Consejo, todo lo demás quedaba en un segundo plano.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás miembros. Unos más alegres, otros más serios, y algunos simplemente pasaban desapercibidos.

Kirstah, saludó con la manó a Angel, y poco después llegó Anakin.

Lo vio pletórico, pero con unas considerables ojeras. A decir verdad, sabiendo como era él, ni se preocupó.

En aquella reunión se puso al día a Angel, y ya empezó a dar su opinión, sobre los temas que se trataban.

Al principio, un poco cohibida, pero conforme las horas pasaban, se atrevió a más.

A media tarde, ya, esta se disculpó diciendo que tenía otros asuntos que atender. La reunión estaba por terminar, pero ella realmente tenía prisa,. Así que se despidió y salió de la sala rápidamente.

Pero un factor con el que no contaba apareció de repente.

Al salir de la sala, si querer, chocó con alguien, y el levantar la vista, pudo ver un par de ojos azules.

Durante unos momentos estuvo en estado de shock, pero en una milésima de segundo reaccionó y desapareció rápidamente, ante la incrédula mirada del hombre.

¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora cuando las cosas estaban yendo tan bien? Ahora, que ya lo había sacado de su corazón, que había expulsado esa parte de ella.

Le quedaba el consuelo de que no le había reconocido, y que esperaba no volver a encontrarse con él.

Mientras, Obi-Wan entraba en la sala del Consejo, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

Todos inmediatamente se acercaron para saludarlo, y preguntarle cómo estaba, algo preocupados.

Luego, el maestro Jedi se ocupó de informarles lo que había estado haciendo durante su ausencia, y justificando su repentina desaparición. Pero incluso así, el hombre pudo observar como su antiguo padawan le miraba de manera nada convincente, al igual que Yoda, o Mace Windu.

Estos le informaron sobre los cambios en el Consejo, y el joven maestro se quedó perplejo al saber que habían ocupado su puesto. Por su puesto, no sabía quien lo había hecho.

Por su parte Angel se encontraba caminado deprisa por los pasillos del Templo, cuando justo en la salida se encontró con dos jóvenes padawans discutiendo, y apunto de llegar a las manos.

Aceleró el pasó y llegó junto a ellos, pero algo tarde. Ambos se encontraban ya en el suelo pegándose.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa¡Parad!- al separarlos, vio que uno de ellos era Atëus. Los miró a ambos con una seriedad inusual en ella.- Me decepciona vuestra actitud. ¡Sois padawans, comportaros como tal!-Ambos chiquillos miraban al suelo con la cabeza gacha- Mañana hablaré con vuestros respectivos maestros. Marchaos.

Los muchachos salieron corriendo de allí, cada uno por su lado.

A penas acababan de desparecer cuando oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- era Anakin. Pero… maldición, al girarse, pudo comprobar que no iba solo. A su lado caminaba Obi-Wan.

-Nada, el padawan de Altis y otro han tenido un pequeño percance. Mañana hablaré con Djin.

-Ahh de acuerdo.

Un silencio incómodo ocupó el aire. Obi-Wan miraba interesado a la muchacha. Su rostro le sonaba de algo, pero no conseguía enfocarlo. Esta por el contrario trataba de evitar su mirada, lo cual le parecía aún… extraño.

Cuando entonces… la reconoció.

-¿Angel?-la mujer desvió todavía más la mirada.

-Yo tengo que irme- dijo Anakin- tengo una reunión con el Canciller. Nos vemos luego. Y salió disparado de allí.

Angel le maldeció interiormente una y mil veces por dejarle así y sin saber que hacer y que decir empezó a andar para alejarse de aquella incómoda situación.

-¡Eh! Espera, no te vallas.-Obi-Wan la agarró del brazo, y la giró bruscamente.-¿Por qué evitas mi mirada?

-Olvídame, Obi-Wan. No quiero saber nada de ti.-dijo apartando la mirada.

- Hablemos.

-No, Obi-Wan. No vamos a hablar, me vas a dejar marchar y me vas a olvidar- dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos con una mirada fría y penetrante.

-Sabes que no puedo, que he vuelto por ti.

-Tu egoísmo te confunde. Te fuiste porque estabas preocupado por tu rango y tu puesto en e consejo. Ahora lo has perdido todo… me has perdido a mí.-Angel comenzó a andar en dirección al hangar con Obi-Wan a sus talones.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y todo ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado. Ya no soy padawan, soy maestro Jedi, y sí.. soy yo quien ocupa tu puesto en el Consejo.- Obi-Wan se quedó medio desecho con esta declaración.-Lo nuestro no podría funcionar.

La Jedi ya estaba junto a su speeder descapotable, y se disponía a encenderlo y marcharse. Pero el hombre siguió hablando.

Por segunda vez y casi consecutiva, Angel volvió a maldecir a alguien.

-No puedes dejarme así. Me dijiste que me querías…¿ Y todo lo que pasamos juntos?

-Escúchame atentamente. Has vuelo, pero ya no te quiero ver, ni a ti, ni a tu mirada, ni a t boca, ni a tu cuerpo…He llorado durante mucho tiempo por tu culpa, pero ya no más. A ti me ataba un sentimiento, pero ya no existe, y todo lo que pasé contigo ya no me importa.

-Pero…- las palabras duras y crueles que salían de la boca de la muchacha le estaban destrozando.-¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora?

-Muere, vive, grita, o calla… pero olvida mi cara.¡Da exactamente igual lo que yo sentía por ti¡Que mas daba!

Después de estos gritos de desesperación, la mujer desapareció en la noche con su speeder. Dejando a Obi-Wan de rodillas y llorando amargamente. Ahora sabía como se había sentido ella, ahora sabía que había sido un egoísta.

Pero a pesar de todo, la quería, e iba a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarla.

**_ya veis... este capi me ha salido algo más melodramático jajajaja. Ahora cuando lo leo me río... pero weno, lo hecho, hecho está. Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejarme un mísero review !_**

**_Muxos mikelis_**

**_Angel, Ewanctia del Ewan McGregor Foro_**


	13. Chapter 14

Bueno ya se sabe a quien le pertenece todo no?

**_Annnim :_** bueno, la verdad es que a mí también se me hace raro imaginarme a un Obi-Wan llorando pro weno...En cuanto a la publicidad, a ver si me paso y tal y leo lo que me dices . Intentaré actualñizar más pronticoo. Enjoy

**_Elena:_** mi elena del almaaaa! POs mira que no lo he exo adrede, acabo de caer ahora que lo has dicho. Mira tú que coincidencia. En cuanto a como te la imaginas, desde luego yo no me la imagino así, pero bueno, yo la escribo de una manera, tu te la imaginas de otra, y por mí no hay problema. Por cierto CREO que ya te he agregado. Bss

**_Bueno, me queda decir que yo a parte de hotmail, tengo cuanta con msn, viene a ser _**gaiaai ... msn...**_ en vez de hotmail, de acuerdo, para quien quiera agregarme _**

Cap 14

Angel llegó a la casa sofocada. Dentro estaban Ankin y Padmé arreglados y listos para irse. Al parecer, la reunión con el Canciller había durado poco.

- ¿ A dónde vais?

- Tenemos una cena, me parece que no te lo dijimos.

-Es obvio-contestó esta de mal talante.

-Bueno ahora ya lo sabes.

-Te parecerá bonito y todo. Eres un caradura Anakin. Desapareces sin dejar ni rastro y me dejas sola ante el peligro. Eres un gran amigo.

-¿Sola ante el peligro?- Padmé arqueó una ceja.

-Dejála desvaría.

-Claro ahora desvarío, pero cuando te interesa, soy la persona más maravillosa del mundo- molesta y enfurruñada, le sacó la lengua de manera infantil.

Ambos ,riéndose, se despidieron de ella y salieron de la casa.

Angel cogió un libro y se tumbó en el sofá sin otra cosa que hacer. Descubriendo así que el libro que tenía entre sus manos era el mismo que le había proporcionado Anakin al comienzo de su adiestramiento.

Abrió el pesado volumen y fue a dar con el capítulo referente a la jerarquía Jedi.

"Dentro de la Orden Jedi existe una Cadena de Comando que le permite funcionar de manera eficiente y rápida. La posición de cada miembro en esta cadena depende de su experiencia y madurez como Jedi. Así pues de arriba para abajo la Jerarquía de los Jedi es esta:

**Primer Eslabón: Los Adeptos Jedi  
Los Aprendices:** Un aprendiz Jedi es un individuo que lleva el arduo entrenamiento para convertirse en forma pasiva, pues por años se dedica a amaestrar los poderes de la **Fuerza** a la vez que se entrena en las varias _disciplinas Jedi_, desde la _filosofía_ hasta las _artes_ del combate, bajo la supervisión de uno o varios **Maestros Jedi. **

**Los Padawan:** Cuando los Adeptos Jedi llevan un entrenamiento activo se les llama Padawan y este termino se refiere al discípulo exclusivo de un Maestro Jedi, al lado del cual viaja aprendiendo de forma practica acerca de la Fuerza y las formas de los Jedi.

**Segundo Eslabón: Los Caballeros  
**

**Los Caballeros:** La piedra angular de la Orden Jedi son sin duda los Caballeros Jedi, quienes recorren todos los confines de la galaxia sirviendo como Embajadores de buena fe para proteger la paz y la justicia.

**Los Sanadores:** Todo Jedi puede usar su control sobre la Fuerza para sanar al enfermo o herido, aquellos Caballeros que se especializan en curar son los llamados Sanadores o Curadores Jedi.

**Tercer Eslabón: Los Maestros  
**

**Los Maestros:** Con el pasar del tiempo cada Jedi mejora su percepción sobre la Fuerza al aumentar su entendimiento sobre la vida y el balance del cosmos. Con esto un Jedi crece en conocimiento y poder hasta que llega a un nuevo nivel, en el cual asume el titulo de Maestro Jedi. En este grado un Jedi esta capacitado para preparar nuevos Caballeros, ya sea que tome un **Padawan** o ayude al entrenamiento de uno o varios **Aprendices**

**Cuarto Eslabón: Los Concejales **

**Los Miembros del Consejo:** El órgano encargado de dirigir el curso de la Orden de los Caballeros Jedi es el **Consejo Jedi**, este es integrado por los doce más ilustres Maestros Jedi a los cuales se les conoce como los Miembros del Consejo Jedi. "

Durante un rato estuvo leyendo, para alejar aquel pensamiento que siempre le acosaba. Obi-Wan.

El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella, así que decidió ir a cambiarse para dormir.

Algo cansada se puso el bonito conjunto que días atrás le había regalado Padmé. ( Para no enrollarnos, el que lleva Satine en la escena del elefante.)

Podía resultar algo descarado para llevarlo, pero era bastante cómodo, y solo lo iba a usar para ella, así que no había ningún problema.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando oyó como llamaban a la puerta, y como el robot de servicio iba moviendo sus engranajes para abrir.

Seguro que eran Anakin y Padmé que se habían olvidado de cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- casi gritó cuando vio a Obi-Wan parado en el salón de la casa.

-Bus-buscaba a Anakin.

-Es obvio que no está aquí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, y fijándose por primera vez en la ropa que llevaba.

-Vivo aquí. Ahora si no te importa, vete. Iba a dormir.

-Bueno, en realidad, prefiero esperar a Anakin- contestó el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Angel abrió la boca alucinada. ¿Cómo se atrevía? La sangre le subió a las mejillas al darse cuenta de que no iba vestida, como para que él le viera, y eso le hizo ponerse algo nerviosa.

-Te agradecería que te fueras. No eres bienvenido- Obi-Wan se levantó y se puso frente a la mujer, que notó como la sangre le seguía subiendo a las mejillas a un ritmo frenético. A este paso explotaría. Pudo notar como las piernas le temblaban y de nuevo le abordaban los recuerdos. Le costó mil demonios decir la siguiente palabra- Fuera

-No quiero. Estoy a gusto como estoy.

-Ya basta. Esta es mi casa, y te ordeno que te marches, no quiero verte por aquí. ¿ No lo entiendes?- dijo explotando emocionalmente. Si aquel hombre seguía tan cerca, pronto no iba a responder a sus actos. Así que prefirió construir una sólida muralla de hielo entre ella y él.

En cambio él rió alegremente, como si supiera que tenía el control de la situación. Como si supiera que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Ante esta risa, Angel se sintió débil, y su piernas flaquearon de nuevo. Pero no podía dejarse vencer por aquel sinvergüenza. No quería.

-Venga Angel-dijo acercándose aún más a ella y pegando sus labios al oído de la Jedi- cuando te miro, te sonrojas; cuando me acerco, te tiemblan las piernas; cuando oyes mi voz, sonríes… cuando te toco, todo tu mundo se derrumba. Deja de fingir ya- rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la mujer, y sus labios rozaron peligrosamente los de ella. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió y recibió una bofetada.

-Maestro Kenobi se ha pasado. Informaré de esto al Consejo si sigue, es usted un enfermo y un pervertido- le gritó alejándose rápidamente.-Fuera.

Al parecer el maestro reaccionó con esta amenaza porque rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero siempre guardando la compostura.

Antes de salir por la puerta, se giró.

-No creas que esto va a terminar así Angel. Tarde o temprano te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo. Y descubrirás que aún sientes algo por mí.

-Despierta. Mis sentimientos por ti murieron hace mucho tiempo. No me interesas tú ni, tus estúpidas advertencias.

Obi-Wan salió de la casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se pudo oír como decía: " Bonito conjunto, me gusta"

**_Lo siento Annim... ya estamos de nuevo con los capis chorras! XD. Qué se le va a hacer, espero que os haya gustado, cierta personita me dijo que lo había cortado en plena escena calenturienta... pos weno... eso es para caldear el ambiente ! XD._**

**_Lo icho míseros reviews para mejorar !_**

**_Muxos mikelis_**

**_Angel, Ewancita del ewan McGregor Foro_**


	14. Chapter 15

Ya se sabe el disclaimer... nada excepto Angel y algún que otro personaje me pertenece!

**_Annim:_** me alegra saber que no te ha parecido chorra . Bueno , sabiendo como es Obi-Wan... yo diría que es capaz de hacer muchas cosas... en cuanto a la caja de condones...¬¬ en que pensamos ?... aissss :P. Disfruta de este capi!

**_Akira riddle: _**tranki! a mí también me castigaron y sé lo que se sufre jejeje. Me alegro que te hayan gustado y no te peocupes por no dejar review, sí sé que lo lees, con eso me basta... aunque seamos sinceras...los reviews siempre suben los ánimos :P

**_Elena: _**bueni, no me ha salido nada de que me hayan agregado, pero suelo estar conectada entre la 1 y las 2 y media de la tarde, y luego por la tarde también de vez en cuando. En cuanto a lo de satine... jejeje es que colgué este capi en un foro de Ewan McGregor por eso la aclaración. Me refiero a Moulin rouge, la escena en la que el chico le canta por primera vez a ella. . Respondiendo a tu pregunta, veía Embrujadas, de todas maneras... no me imagino a Angel con el aspecto de Alyssa... pero ya te digo que cada uno es libre de imaginarse al personaje como quiera .

Cap 15

Aún sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, Angel se fue a la cama.

Consiguió conciliar el sueño a los pocos minutos, pero Obi-Wan no pudo alejarse de su mente en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó algo seria y cansada. No tenía el humor como para encontrarse con Obi-Wan.

A primera hora y como había dicho el día anterior, fue a reunirse con el maestro Altis, para hablar sobre su padawan. Éste la recibió de buen grado, y pasaron una mañana tranquila charlando.

-Y dime¿Cómo te va?.

-Pues no me puedo quejar…-dijo recostándose en la silla.

-¿Te has enterado de que ya ha vuelto Obi-Wan?- Angel miró a Djin y luego volvió su vista a la mesa.

-La verdad, no me interesa.

-Venga Angel, no puedes pasar así del asunto.

-Y no lo hago, simplemente no me interesa hablar de ello. Ël ya no es nada en mi vida.

-Siento algo de rencor en tu voz.-sonrió paternalmente- Te entiendo y no te lo puedo reprochar.

-Si supongo, de todas maneras, lo hecho, hecho está, y no se puede hacer nada por remediarlo.- Angel fijó en la vista en la nada, y pensó que era una pena que las cosas acabaran así. Pero ella no se culpabilizaba, todo para Obi-Wan, él era el que tenía la culpa.

-Mira que filosófica se nos está volviendo la niña.

-¡Y tardona!- Angel se removió inquieta y se pudo en pie de una salto. Tenía una reunión con el Consejo y a este paso no llegaba.

Despidiéndose apresuradamente de Djin, la joven se lanzó a correr a través de los pasillos, no pudiendo evitar chocar contra varios objetos y personas.

La gente la miraba algo extrañada, pero la prisa podía con ella. Cuando llegó a las puertas de la sala, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Y después de que su corazón se normalizara, entró.

Saludó a los presentes y con la mayor dignidad posible se sentó en su lugar. Se sorprendió al ver que Obi-Wan estaba sentado unos lugares más a la derecha de ella. "¿Pero que hace él aquí?". Algo confusa y enfadada esperó a que la reunión comenzara.

Volvieron a discutir sobre los temas más actuales, como por ejemplo los Sith.

De vez en cuando, podía notar como la mirada de Anakin se dirigía a ella, al igual que la de Obi-Wan.

El resto de la reunión se realizó sin problemas, hasta que se tocó el último tema.

-Bueno, el maestro Obi-Wan está presente hoy aquí por que nos quiere decir algo-dijo Mace Windu.- Si quieres empezar- Obi-Wan se puso en pie, y los instintos de Angel se pusieron en alerta, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no iba a traer nada bueno.

-Bueno, yo quería hablar sobre mi expulsión del Consejo- " ¡Oh, oh!"- Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado, pero me parece una media extrema el arrebatarme mi posición- esto último lo dijo mirando a Angel.

-Estuviste desaparecido casi un año. No podíamos continuar con el Consejo incompleto. Y con Angel se nos presentó la oportunidad de reconstituirlo. Ha sido una excelente alumna, y ha avanzado muy rápidamente.

-Vale, de acuerdo, pero sigue sin convencerme que una padawan tan joven ocupe mi lugar, no se puede comparar mi experiencia con la suya.- la joven Jedi escuchó asombrada las últimas palabras de su ex maestro. Una furia renovada hacia él se apoderó de ella y se reflejó en sus ojos. Para sorpresa de todos ésta se levantó y se encaró con el hombre.

-Si has perdido tu puesto, desde luego no ha sido por mi culpa. Y deberías reconsiderar el comparar tu experiencia con la mía. Puede que no sea la más sabia, pero tengo más sentido común que tú. Por cierto, te recuerdo que soy un Jedi.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, y parecía que hubiera un hilo de odio entre los dos Jedis que había de pie.

Anakin miró algo preocupado a ambos. Angel tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero Obi-Wan no se quedaba atrás.

-No voy a permitir que me hables así-dijo el hombre alzando la voz.- Tan sólo eres una niña.

-¡Qué? Eres un estúpido Kenobi. Siempre encuentras la manera de fastidiar las cosas ¿No es cierto?. Creí que tu viaje despertaría alguna de las pocas neuronas que te quedan. Pero al parecer lo que ha hecho es matarlas del todo.

Después de esta demostración de afecto mutuo, Angel salió medio llorando de la estancia.

Corrió por los pasillos, pero algo la detuvo. Se encontraba cercada por un campo de fuerza. Estúpidamente había caído en la más simple trampa Jedi.

Al girarse, pudo ver, como Obi-Wan andaba tranquilamente hacia ella mientras controlaba las barreras del campo.

En un intento suicida, la muchacha se lanzó contra una de las barreras, obteniendo como resultado un efecto rebote.

Ya a no mucha distancia, pudo ver como Obi-Wan se reía.

-¡Jedi estúpido! Déjame en paz. Ya puedes dejarme salir.

-No creo que eso sea posible. La verdad es que no me apetece en absoluto- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Observó como la mujer parecía un animal enjaulado, Y una medio sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, al imaginarse lo que podría pasa si la soltaba. Desde luego, no Salía vivo.

-Deja de hacer estupideces y suéltame. No tiene ninguna gracia.

-Para mí si.- Angel le echó una mirada asesina y lanzó un gruñido de furia.

-Eres un estúpido envidioso y egocéntrico.

-Por mí puedes seguir insultándome. No soy yo quien está encerrado.

La mujer puso cara de desesperación, y sin ningún miramiento se sentó en el suelo y con mirada desafiante le dijo a Obi-Wan: - Sabes perfectamente que puedo hacer que te expulsen de la Orden por esto.

- Lo sé.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que el hombre no mostraba ningún signo de miedo en el rostro, de hecho, parecía estar completamente seguro de si mismo.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, y sabiendo que iba a pasar un buen rato así. Se concentró en sus propios pensamientos, y en como había llegado a esa situación. En cómo narices había pasado de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo a estar encerrada en un campo de fuerza, en medio del pasillo del Templo.

La relajación surtió efecto, y sin darse cuenta, el muro que la contenía desapareció.

Al ser consciente de esto se levantó, pero no se encaró contra su ex maestro. Simplemente le miró con desprecio, como cuando un policía mira a un delincuente.

Se sentía dolida y traicionada. Aquel en el que siempre había confiado por encima de todo…

-Mira donde hemos llegado a parar Obi-Wan.- el maestro alzó la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada severa de la muchacha.- ¿Crees que esta es la situación propicia de dos adultos?

-Ya no sé lo que es propicio- Angel observó como el que consideraba su amigo se levantaba del suelo.- Hace tiempo que no pienso en lo que es correcto y lo que no es.

-Yo te diré lo que es incorrecto. Incorrecto es hacer caso omiso de tus sentimientos, imponer tu puesto a lo que siente tu corazón. Eso es incorrecto.

La mujer se puso a caminar por el largo pasillo, con Obi-Wan tras sus talones.

Y por primera vez observó que ella tenía razón. Ya no era aquella chiquilla a la que él debía adiestrar y enseñar los secretos de la Fuerza, ahora era justo al revé. Era ella quien enseñaba. Vestida de blanco, irradiaba una luz extraña y atrayente, y sintiéndose culpable, no pudo apartar su vista de ella.

-Me dices que es lo incorrecto, cuando eres tú quien no quiere aceptarlo. Yo asumí que te quería y por eso volví, porque ya no me importaba mi rango, mi puesto ni nada. Pero ahora eres tú la que me rechaza. Dame una explicación.

-Con tu ausencia me hiciste darme cuenta de varias cosas. Me diste tiempo para madurar. Mis ideas han cambiado desde entonces.

Una leve carcajada rompió el silencio. Obi-Wan se había reído sin motivo aparente. Y una luz soñadora aparecía en sus ojos. Recordaba el principio de las cosas. En cómo al principio era él el que se había obsesionado con ella, y cómo luego las tornas habían cambiado, para después llegar a donde estaban.

-Perdóname pues.

-¿Qué quieres…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta. Como unos meses antes, en una situación similar, Obi-Wan se había adelantado robándole un beso.

Pudo sentir, como uno de los brazos del maestro se cerraban en torno a su cintura, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, sin separar sus labios de los de ella.

Pero también hubo sorpresa para Obi-Wa, pues ya correspondió sin dudar a ese beso, y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del hombre, acercándolo más a ella.

Cuando notaron que les empezaba a faltar el aire, se separaron, pegando sus frentes.

-¿Porqué siempre que discutimos terminamos igual?- preguntó con una media sonrisa la muchacha.

-Bueno, no me importa discutir, si luego obtengo esto a cambio.- Angel negó con la cabeza-

-¿Sabes que estuve a punto de dejar la Orden por tu culpa?

-¿Sabes que me han quitado mi puesto en el Consejo por tu culpa?

- No haberte ido.

-Eres imposible- recibió un "lo sé" susurrado como respuesta. Ahora fue el hombre quien negó con la cabeza-Te quiero. Prometo comportarme, este será nuestro secreto.

-De acuerdo, yo también te quiero.-sellaron esa promesa con un pequeño beso.

-¿Ves?-dijo Obi-Wan con una sonrisilla de niño travieso- Te dije que descubrirías que aún sentías algo por mí.

-¡Estúpido! Aún sigues cargándote el ambiente. No cambiarás.

**FIN**

**_Sinfff... que penita, ya se ha acabado voy a llorar XDD. POr finnn, no me tendréis que soportar más. XDDD. Jajajaj gracias a todas/ todos por leerme y dejar vuestros reviews, de verdad. Se agradecen mucho._**

**_Muxos mikelis_**

**_Angel. Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro._**


	15. Epílogo

Epílogo

Tras estos acontecimientos, Padmé tuvo a sus hijos, sucedió el exterminio Jedi, y el control total del Lado Oscuro sobre la galaxia

Después de la muerte de Padmé, Obi-Wan se llevó consigo a su hijo, Luke, a Tatooine, donde fue criado por sus tíos: el matrimonio Lars

Pero el maestro Jedi, y Angel siguieron su vida de cerca, vigilando cada paso que daba y asegurando su seguridad.

La niña, Leia, fue entregada al matrimonio Organa, quienes la criarían y educarían en Alderaan, un planeta pacífico.

Así ambos crecieron, y Obi-Wan, 20 años después, inició el adiestramiento de Luke, el hijo de su antiguo padawan. Todos sabemos a donde le llevó esa decisión. A enfrentarse a Darte Vader y a la muerte. Pero eso era algo a lo que no le temía.

Después de la muerte de Obi-Wan, Angel desapareció del mapa sin dejar ni rastro. Algunos dicen que murió de pena, otros que temiendo que su identidad fuera descubierta, se refugió en algún planeta del borde exterior. La cuestión es que hasta el restablecimiento de la República y la Orden Jedi, no se supo nada más de ella.

Como único Jedi existente en la galaxia, Luke Skywalker, se enfrentó al que sin saberlo era su padre, Anakin Skywalker, convertido en Darth Vader. El conocimiento de este dato afectó profundamente a sus sentimientos, pero no por ello perdió de vista sus objetivos: devolver la República a la galaxia.

Finalmente, un Darth Vader redimido en Anakin demostró ser el Elegido, salvando la vida de su hijo y matando al Emperador, devolviendo así la paz.

Después del regreso de la República el joven Skywalker se dedicó enteramente, a restituir la Orden Jedi, adiestrando a nuevos padawan, y buscando por toda la galaxia el rastro de algún Jedi vivo, pero como su padre, cayó en la misma trampa, aunque no tuvo consecuencias tan fatales… el amor.

Me es muy curioso ver las vueltas que da la vida. Pensar que mi padre fue el maestro de mi madre, y de mi maestro es algo extraño, al igual que del padre de este. Y me sorprende pensar que el padre de mi maestro, fue a la vez maestro de mi madre.

Bueno, así era. ·30 años después del auge del Imperio, y después de miles de batallas y muertes, la historia se repetía.

Ahí estaba yo, Aëtherius Kenobi, padawan y "amante "prohibida de Luke Skywalker e hija de Angel y Obi-Wan Kenobi

**_Ahora si que sí... Quitando las dos últimas línias, este epílogo me encanta.Bss_**

**_Muxos mikelis_**

**_Angel, ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro_**


End file.
